KND: misión final
by kimochimichi
Summary: Bienvenidos a mi primer fic, acompaña al sector V en su mas importante misión, KND no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. son propiedad de Tom Warburton.


**-Muy bien chicos escúchenme, aunque nunca mas nos volvamos a ver tienen que prometerme una cosa, que nunca van a crecer, aunque tengan cien años de edad y no recuerden nada de cuando estuvimos juntos, seguirán siendo niños de corazón… quien esta conmigo!**

 **-5!**

 **-4!**

 **-3!**

 **-2!**

 **-1! Chicos del barrio! adiós…**

Tres años habrían pasado desde aquella promesa.

Tras la despedida de numero 1, muchos cambios inminentes ocurrirían en el equipo que, siguió unido hasta el dia de su destitución definitiva.

Como el sector V fue uno de los mejores en todo KND se les permitio conservar sus memorias hasta el dia en el que el menor de sus integrantes cumpliera trece años.

Finalmente el dia llego, y cuando la nueva adolescente Kuki Samban despertó, sabía lo inevitable de su destino. Sintió una culpa absurda al no haber sido mas joven y poder extender aunque sea un dia mas su estancia y la de sus compañeros.

Mientras meditaba en la cama, alguien toco a su puerta y la saco de su trance:

-Ya es hora numero 3- comento Abby detrás de ella.

~numero 3~ pensó Kuki con nostalgia.

Se levantó pesadamente y comenzó a vestirse, mientras se miraba al espejo pudo notar los inevitables cambios del tiempo; sus caderas ensanchadas dejaban paso a una estrecha cintura que contrastaba con su busto en constante crecimiento. Si bien se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer increíblemente hermosa, para ella eso solo eran cambios que la alejaban de la niña de años atrás. Ato su largo cabello en una cola de caballo, se puso su viejo suéter en tono nostálgico especialmente para ese dia; se despidió de cada uno de sus muñecos con un fuerte abrazo y lágrimas en los ojos.

-Gracias por todo, no saben como los voy a extrañar- murmuro.

Seco sus mejillas, y puso una gran sonrisa antes de salir, pues de todas sus características era lo único que no había cambiado, su tierna alegría. Y salio de su habitación.

En otro lugar de la gran casa, mas precisamente en el balcón se encontraba Abby que se sumergió profundo en sus pensamientos, se sentía ansiosa del porvenir, y aunque estaba feliz de haber extendido ocho meses mas su estadía, no podía contener sus lagrimas de tristeza y miedo?...miedo a crecer.

Con la destitución de Rachel, numero 5 tomo su lugar como comandante supremo, aunque sin descuidar su liderazgo en el sector V, que ya no intervenía tanto en misiones, sino que cada uno se ocupaba de dirigir una parte del KND. Numero 2 se hizo cargo de toda el área de tecnología 2x4, que gracias al el tuvo el mayor crecimiento de todos los tiempos. Numero 3 se encargo del área de enfermería, y desde su llegada curiosamente mas niños con falsas lesiones asistían diariamente. Y finalmente Numero 4 se encargaba del entrenamiento en combate de los nuevos agentes.

Aunque cada uno estaba muy atareado durante la semana, los fines de semana volvían a su viejo cuartel en el árbol y compartían como los mejores amigos.

Abby estaba nerviosa, esta seria la ultima misión junto a su equipo, la mas importante ~juntos hasta el final~ murmuro presionando su pecho; alzo la vista al cielo, buscando con la mirada, se coloco unas viejas gafas de sol, y fue en busca de su mejor amigo.

Hoagui se encontraba en su cuarto, que a su vez era su taller privado. Allí se encontraba repasando toda su estancia en KND desde su primer día, sus primeros prototipos; hasta sus mas grandes éxitos, una infancia llena de planos de la que no se arrepentía, de la que estaba completamente orgulloso.

El había cambiado mucho, aunque solo por fuera. Estaba mucho mas delgado, aun con su gorra de aviador y sus gafas amarillas ~ vaya numero 2, ahora eres tan guapo como listo~ pensó alegremente para el. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que ella lo estaba observando desde el marco de la puerta.

\- ya es hora- dijo numero 5 en tono serio

-lo se- respondió – si te sigues preocupando te saldrán mas arrugas de las que ya tienes- dijo en tono de broma.

-quieres callarte, eso no es cierto- contesto prepotente y un poco ofendida.

-tienes razón, eres muy bonita- dijo en un tono dulce e inocente.

Esto hiso que Abby se sonrojara.

-vamos a buscar a los demás- dijo ocultando su rubor.

-vamos- 2 sonrió amable –y Abby…

-si?

-no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

En otro lugar de la enorme casa, mas precisamente en su habitación, se encontraba un adolescente rubio golpeando su vieja bolsa de boxeo; maldiciendo ese dia.

-maldita sea numero 4, eres el chico mas fuerte y valiente de todo KND, pero eres un maldito cobarde- decía furioso y entrecortado en cada golpe.

-han pasado tres malditos años y nunca tuviste el valor de decirle nada- golpeando cada vez mas duro

-hoy se acaba todo! Y la perderás parA SIEMPRE!- dijo, y de un solo golpe derribo el costal. Se arrodillo y comenzó a llorar de rabia.

-numero 4?- dijo una voz dulce que reconoció de inmediato.

-numero 3, que.. que haces aquí?- dijo cubriéndose el rostro para que no lo vea en esa situación lamentable.

-solo pasaba de camino y… un momento; que le paso a tus manos! Están hinchadas y lastimadas!

-nada yo solo…- y mientras levantaba la vista ella pudo darse cuenta de las lagrimas que brotaban de aquellos ojos verdes.

Sin decir nada ella se agacho y lo abrazo fuertemente, el la tomo por la cintura y la apretó contra si como si nunca fuera a soltarla, mientras Numero 3 le murmuro al oído – todo va a estar bien Wally- acto seguido se alejó un poco y con una sonrisa le dijo – ahora ven conmigo, necesitas un vendaje para tus manos- lo tomo por la muñeca y lo guio a la enfermería.

-gracias Kooks- dijo mas calmado.

Mientras tanto en otro sector del cuartel Abby hablaba por el comunicador con la nueva comandante suprema Sonya

-Abby, estas segura de que deseas seguir con este plan? Todos ustedes podrían ser parte del TND como Rachel o Fanny…

-estoy segura 83, estos son los pasos a seguir de nuestra última misión, y además… no desacatare las ordenes de mi líder…


End file.
